<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where You Come From by emeraldbeacon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702679">Where You Come From</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldbeacon/pseuds/emeraldbeacon'>emeraldbeacon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:56:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldbeacon/pseuds/emeraldbeacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the war with Horde Prime, Adora and the Best Friends Squad try to adjust to "normal life."  But when they receive a sudden, unexpected message, they begin scrambling in a desperate race to save a life... and perhaps learn a bit about themselves along the way.</p>
<p>This story takes place approximately 6 months after the end of Season 5.  The various relationships (f/f, f/m, m/m) presented within the cartoon are present here, at roughly the same intensity... or in other words, expect hugs and hand-holding and terms of endearment and MAYBE some kissing... but certainly nothing explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost In Translation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Six months after the defeat of Horde Prime, the Best Friends Squad tries to adjust to life without a war.  Bow's fathers enlist Adora in help translating the language of the First Ones.  But on Etheria, even scholarly endeavors can sometimes prove dangerous...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Before final construction is complete, a full account of materials must be undertaken... and delivered to the supervisor of…” Adora groans in exasperation, dropping a digital pad into her lap. “Come on, guys, this is just a <em>budget</em> report.”</p>
<p>“And understanding the contents of that report,” George offers with a gleaming smile, “will help us unlock vast amounts of information about the First Ones’ language, greatly increasing our understanding of their society.”</p>
<p>“And their tech,” Bow adds, from across the antechamber of the Crystal Castle. “It’s taken all day, but I think I’m finally making progress on this computer system. If I can reboot it, we can get to the information directly, instead of having you read off of photo-scans. The quicker we get through this, the quicker we’ll be able to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“And that’s just fine by me,” Catra hisses slightly, her eyes darting between the shadows. “Never liked this place, anyway.”</p>
<p>Glimmer chuckles quietly, glancing around the room. Bow’s fathers wanted to see the Crystal Castle first hand, in the hopes of unlocking even more knowledge of the First Ones’ early days on Etheria. Despite the dangers of exploring ancient ruins that had, as of the last couple of years, suffered through several years of intense action, Glimmer agreed, provided that they took a protective detail along with them. She smiles to herself, noting that one of the perks of being Queen was choosing precisely WHO would be in that detail; joining the mission herself was simply her royal prerogative.</p>
<p>“But it’s <em>fascinating</em>,” Lance beams, pouring over the inscriptions along the walls. “So much history is recorded here, so much knowledge to be uncovered! With what we learn, we can advance Etherian society further than anyone ever dreamed!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but this is taking forever,” Adora complains, before George holds up a finger.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, this manuscript isn’t just going to translate itself,” he reminds her. “Please, if you would, we left off on line four hundred thirty nine…”</p>
<p>Adora digs the palms of her hands into her eyes. “I can’t even see straight anymore,” she mumbles, “and I’m <em>starved</em>. Can we get some dinner and pick this up again in the morning?”</p>
<p>“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Lance laughs, brushing some grime off of a column, causing a small cascade of dust from above. “We’ve made excellent progress today already. I’ve got a big pot of derra root stew already simmering, we can cut up some zinfruit, and to top it all off…” His voice trails off as a low rumble from above draws everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>Catra springs into action. “Look out!” she hisses, racing across the room and tackling Lance to one side, where the column he was just inspecting crumbles right into the space he was standing. More pebbles and dust begin to tumble across the whole room, as Glimmer appears next to Bow in a shower of sparks. Adora quickly moves to cover George, holding her hand towards the ceiling… but the moment passes, and the trembling of the walls finally stops.</p>
<p>“This place isn’t safe,” Adora whispers under her breath, helping George back to his feet, while Catra and Lance dust themselves off. “At least Glimmer and I have powers, everyone else…”</p>
<p>“Can take care of ourselves just fine, thank you very much,” Catra huffs. “Besides, I thought we were practicing this whole “teamwork” thing again. Right, Sparkles?”</p>
<p>Glimmer, realizing she was still holding her breath, finally exhales, giving Catra a knowing wink. “Right… Horde Scum.” Glancing around the room, she offered, “Maybe the patio would be a better place for a bite?”</p><hr/>
<p>The grand entrance plaza to the Crystal Castle looms as imposing as ever, standing tall amongst the tree cover of the Whispering Woods, despite the new covering of vines and moss. It had taken almost an hour to carve a path through the fresh growth, no doubt accelerated by releasing all of the magic from the Heart of Etheria back into the planet, only a few months prior.</p>
<p>“You know, Bow,” Lance suggests, handing everyone small bags from his picnic basket, “your assistance has been invaluable over the last week of research. You <em>are</em> a natural at this line of work.”</p>
<p>Bow smirks, with a shrug of his shoulders. “It is nice to be able to work on something, without the threat of a fight breaking out. I haven’t even fired my bow in weeks.” He suddenly stiffens, a look of panic washing over him. “My skills are going to lose their edge! Quick, I need some target practice!” Rushing towards the corner of the plaza, he begins frantically launching arrows at nearby trees through the waning light of the afternoon.</p>
<p>“Catching up for lost time,” Glimmer sighs, shaking her head. “Bow never does anything halfway.”</p>
<p>“Including his loyalty to you,” George nods. “He would follow you anywhere, you know. Frankly, I don’t think he would even have come to help us had you not decided to join him.”</p>
<p>“I know,” she sighs, watching Bow from afar. “He’s… brilliant. He should be studying with you, or at the academy. But sometimes it seems like he needs to ask me for permission to do… anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, you are the Queen,” Lance ponders. “Technically, he <em>has</em> to do whatever you tell him to.  Your majesty.”</p>
<p>Glimmer looks down at her hands. “Yeah,” she mumbles to herself. “That’s the problem.”</p><hr/>
<p>“Heads up,” Adora shouts, heaving a lunch bag into the air towards Catra.</p>
<p>Perched atop a pile of rubble eight feet up, the feline catches it with one hand, and pulls it open. “Is there any meat in here?” she grumbles, taking a tentative bite of the wrap. “Not that I’m judging, but... I am definitely not a vegetarian.”</p>
<p>“Oh, You’re judging, alright,” Adora laughs, climbing to sit next to her love, and pulling her own bag open. “You… did a really good thing in there,” she whispers, nudging Catra’s shoulder. “You probably saved Lance’s life.”</p>
<p>“On this mission, security is all I’m good for, anyway,” she grumbles, nibbling away. “At least I’m not stuck on desk duty,” she laughs. “Like somebody I know.”</p>
<p>Adora groans loudly. “It’s SO boring,” she moans, slumping over. “Don’t get me wrong, Bow’s dads are great guys, but all they do is, ‘translate this,’ and, “what does this say.’ and “can you read this?’ It’s... exhausting.”</p>
<p>Catra’s little laugh brings a smile to Adora’s face. “Better you than me.” After a quiet sigh, she adds, “Bow’s relationship with his dads… it really is good, isn’t it? Like parents are supposed to be.” Her ears droop every so slightly. “Nothing like we ever got.”</p>
<p>“Catra, no. Don’t think like that.” Adora forcefully turns Catra to face her. “Yeah, we <em>did</em> have a terrible childhood. But you know what? We made it through. We got here. And we did it because of each other.”</p>
<p>Catra smiles sadly. “Yeah. Sometimes, I just… wish I had a mom or dad. A real one.” Adora pulls her into a soft hug.</p><hr/>
<p>A wide sprawling plain stretched before Adora, tall grasses rippling in the wind like waves on the sea. The sun was low in the sky, bathing everything in an orange glow. A sharp trill in the sky above her drew her attention, as a red hawk soared high above, its wingtips flecked with blue, shimmering against the fading light above. Its echo carried across the land, as she stumbled over the uneven ground to follow it.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a deep roar echoed behind her, and she whirled to see a great beast; an immense behemoth, a giant built of gray stone, its face a horrific fanged skull. It lunged forward, and even as Adora strained to flee it, it drew ever closer. She opened her mouth to cry for help, but nothing came. The stone beast slammed its arms into the ground beside her, like mighty stone towers. Adora reached for her sword of light, but nothing came, as it lunged forward to swallow her whole…</p><hr/>
<p>“Nnnn… nuh-NO!” Adora jerks upright from her bedroll, furiously blinking her eyes to focus in the dim light of a dwindling campfire. She whips her head back and forth, seeking her assailant, when a calm, soft voice echoes through the night.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora.” Catra pokes idly at the fire, then tosses a few small sticks in to keep it smoldering. “Bad dream?”</p>
<p>“I… I guess so,” Adora coughs. “It felt so real. I saw a… it was… and then I was being chased by... “ she sighs, wiping a cold sweat from her brow. “I can’t remember. It was so alien… but somehow, familiar? I know that’s not making any sense…”</p>
<p>“Hey, it was just a dumb nightmare, and now it’s over.” Catra crawls towards Adora, and snuggles up next to her. “I’m here. You’re safe. We’re good, right?”</p>
<p>Adora sighs in contentment, wrapping her arms around Catra. “We’re good.” She gently runs her hand along Catra’s shoulder, then moves up to rub the back of her neck…</p>
<p>Catra suddenly hisses and swipes at Adora, shoving her and bounding a few feet away into the night. “C-catra? What was that?”</p>
<p>“DON’T!” Catra snaps, her gaze fierce. “D-don’t <em>touch</em>… my… you… oh.” Catra’s gaze went from defensive to fearful in the blink of an eye. “Oh, no, nonono, I’m sorry, did I hurt you, I didn’t… I just, I didn’t mean to… I just... “</p>
<p>“Whoa, slow down. It’s okay. We’re okay…” Adora shuffles towards Catra, now with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. “It was the neck thing, wasn’t it? Horde Prime’s chip…”</p>
<p>“Anything touches it,” Catra whispers, “and it sends shivers up my back. Any<em>one</em> touches it, and it... just sets me off.” She looks up, tears glistening in her eyes. “Even you, I guess…”</p>
<p>Adora takes Catra’s hands into her own. “It doesn’t change a thing, about how I feel about you,” she offers, with a weak smile. “Just one new thing to learn about each other, huh?”</p>
<p>“Why’re you two still up?” Glimmer grumbles, propping herself up from her bedroll. “What time is it anyway?” “Just… had a bad dream, is all,” Adora explains, nodding quietly to Catra. “Just a bad dream.”</p><hr/>
<p>Adora scratched her head at the two panels of text Lance had prepared. Etherian standard and First Ones glyphs, side by side, in a proposed translation. “The culmination of our studies so far,” he proudly announced. “I’m reasonably certain the translation is accurate, given the significant database of First Ones glyphs you’ve already translated, and the extensive contextual cues already present in the document. I’m hoping you’ll be able to verify that the bulk of the translation is…”</p>
<p>“Very silly,” Adora replied, stifling a laugh.</p>
<p>“Adora!” Glimmer shouts. “Don’t be mean, they’re trying their best!”</p>
<p>Wiping a tear from her eye, Adora continues, “No, I mean, for the most part, it’s correct, but then here you just go completely off the rails! It’s like one of those books you fill in with random words to make a nonsense story! It’s great!”</p>
<p>George rushes to her side. “Wait, what did we miss?”</p>
<p>Adora points to one sigil. “Well, you translated this one here, “throne,” as a seat of power; a position of authority; the role of being a monarch, basically.” She scratches her head. “But in this context, it literally just means chair. This isn’t a discussion of the royal hierarchy... it’s a floorplan.”</p>
<p>“But the sigils are identical!” George groans, showing Lance the discrepancy. “How are we supposed to know!”</p>
<p>“That’s just it,” Adora explains, as the three crowd around the small screen. “The sigils actually aren’t the same. See, these little pointy parts, and the swirly dangly bit over here… It’s not just which way they’re pointing, but how close they are to each other.”</p>
<p>“But they’re so similar! How are we supposed to tell one from the other?”</p>
<p>“Bow is only one letter off from Box,” Adora retorts, “but you somehow know how to write your son’s name correctly!”</p>
<p>Catra’s tinkling laugh echoes from across the room. “Hey, “BOX,” any progress on the Castle’s interface yet?”</p>
<p>Bow sputters for a moment, but pauses to collect himself. After a deep breath, he replies, “I have power and a command prompt, but I haven't found any data files that aren't corrupted beyond use.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you can access the Light Hope program instead?” Glimmer wonders aloud. “She may be able to help restore the rest of the systems…”</p>
<p>“Or,” Adora replies, walking to the console, “she <em>may</em> try to purge the castle of intruders, instead. Or, restart the Heart of Etheria program. Or, who knows what else. I don’t think it’s safe to even try.”</p>
<p>Bow nods. “Agreed. But I’m running through the various code phrases we know so far, to see if anything executes as a command, and so far, nothing’s coming up.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Adora chuckles, “It would help if you “spelled” it right.” She smiles over at George and Lance. “You’re going with “Eternia,” right? You need to shift this part over here.” Adora touches the screen to adjust the command prompt, causing a loud voice to echo through the room.</p>
<p>
  <strong>- ADMINISTRATOR DETEC-TEC-TECTED -</strong>
</p>
<p>Catra suddenly tenses, her eyes wide. “WHAT did you do, Adora?” she snaps, drawing backwards.</p>
<p>
  <strong>- SYSTEM AC-AC-AC-ACCESS GRANTED -</strong>
</p>
<p>Adora stepped back, waving her hands. “I just touched the screen! It didn’t do that before! I don’t know what…”</p>
<p>
  <strong>- I-I-I-INITIATING RECALL PRO-PROGRAM -</strong>
</p>
<p>Bow starts unplugging his datapad, as a low vibration begins to build throughout the structure. “Everyone, I think now would be a GREAT time to leave.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>- ACTIVATING POR- - POR - - POR - - - - - ERROR -</strong>
</p>
<p>The droning sound and deep rumbling abruptly stop, before a sudden flash of light erupts on the northern wall. A swirling vortex of light and wind begins pulling gently but insistently at everything in the great chamber, as a large portal threatens to swallow the entire team.</p>
<p>Adora braces her feet against the wind. “Glimmer, Catra, get everyone out,” she orders, holding her hand in front of her. “I’ve got this.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“FOR THE HONOR… OF GRAYSKULL!” </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>“That’s our cue, boys,” Catra chuckles, grabbing the two men by the wrists, and pulling them towards the exit ramp. “Up, and out, and don’t stop running until the shaking stops.” Virtually throwing them out the door, Catra pauses for a moment, then follows them upwards.</p>
<p>Glimmer, immediately at Bow’s side, starts pulling him towards the door. “Come on, Bow, we can’t stay here!”</p>
<p>“No, this is different!” Frantically scanning it with his datapad, he explains, “These readings… this portal isn’t like the others! It doesn’t go TO anywhere, so where is it even connecting to?”</p>
<p>“Pretty soon, nowhere,” She-Ra declares, raising her sword to strike, the wind roaring around her. “You two, get clear, in case the backlash brings the castle down.”</p>
<p>“But what about you?” Glimmer pleads. “Who’s going to save <em>you</em> if it happens?”</p>
<p>“We don’t have time to discuss this, Glimmer! Get him out of here!”</p>
<p>“The portal’s losing cohesion!” Bow shouts. “We can’t wait any longer!”</p>
<p>And just as suddenly, just as unexpectedly, another voice echoes through the chamber, barely a whisper, but heard clearly as a bell over the din of the portal’s vortex.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Take care of each other.”</em>
</p>
<p>Glimmer’s expression goes from fear, to confusion, to realization, to panic in a matter of seconds, as She-Ra slices through the air, her sword creating an energy wave collapsing the portal in on itself.</p>
<p>“That voice,” Bow mumbles, looking around the room, as the power of She-Ra disperses in a shimmer of light. “That couldn’t have been…”</p>
<p>“I think it was,” Adora gasps, her own voice trembling. “That’s the last thing she said to me, when she closed the first portal.”</p>
<p>“She’s alive,” Glimmer whispers, collapsing to her knees. “My mother is alive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heavy is the Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the Best Friends Squad hear an unexpected voice from the past, everyone has their own ideas on how to proceed.  Glimmer seeks advice and aid, from friends and family alike, but in the end, doesn't the queen need to make her own decision?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great clouds of smoke and dust billow from the entrance of the Crystal Castle, as George, Lance, and Catra anxiously wait for their three companions.  “Come on, Adora,” Catra murmurs, flexing her claws in frustration.  “Don’t you dare leave me…”</p><p>“I’m sure they’re alright,” Lance interjects.  “The overall structure is still standing, and we wouldn’t be seeing any smoke if the entrance passage had collapsed.  Especially considering their age, First Ones monuments have continuously proven to be remarkably durable.”</p><p>“Look!” George shouts, pointing downwards.  “They’re alright!”</p><p>Three weary figures emerge from the dust, coughing and wiping at their faces.  “The portal’s closed,” Adora wheezes, as Bow gently lowers Glimmer to the ground beside him.  “I don’t know what could have triggered it, but when I touched the computer…”</p><p>“Just like with Darla, the ship,” Bow explained.  “You’re a First One, an administrator; your touch is what authorized the castle to jump into action.  Didn’t matter whether or not you knew what it was doing.”  He glanced down at Glimmer.  “Or who was around.”</p><p>“So, it’s safe now, right?” Lance asks, his hands in George’s.  “The portal is shut down, and there’s no more danger?”</p><p>“For now, yeah,” Adora winces, her eyes evasive.  “I think between my sword and its own power surge, it’s pretty much toast… I don’t know if we could re-open that portal if we even wanted to.”</p><p>“Great,” Catra laughs.  “I don’t know about you, but I’d rather never have to talk about a portal ever again.  Sounds like we’re all good.”</p><p>“Good?”  Glimmer whimpers, staring blankly at the ground.  “Are we good?  No, I don’t think we’re good…are we seriously <em>not</em> going to talk about this?”</p><p>Bow takes a deep breath.  “Glimmer… we don’t know what really happened in there.  I need to run a few more scans…”</p><p>“MORE SCANS?!” Glimmer exploded, stumbling to her feet.  “You heard it, same as I did, same as Adora.  It was <em>her</em>.  I know her voice!”</p><p>“Glimmer,” Adora pleaded.  “It was the exact same words she said to me, when she closed the portal.  Maybe it was just an echo.  Or maybe the Crystal Castle was replaying my memory for everyone to hear.”</p><p>“Or maybe, she’s still in there, somehow,” Glimmer snaps back.  “Maybe, she’s <em>alive</em>, and we’re her only chance of getting out!”</p><p>Catra raises an eyebrow in confusion.  “Wait,” she asks, “who are we talking about?”</p><p>Adora, focusing more on her panicking friend, replies, “We’re not giving up, Glimmer, but we need to think this through.”</p><p>“Oh, sure,” Glimmer growls.  “Adora, voice of reason, wants to slow down and think.”</p><p>“She’s right,” Bow interjects.  “Going off without a plan is a great way to put our lives, and maybe this whole planet, in danger.”</p><p>Catra scratches her head.  “Could someone tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“Please, Glimmer,” Adora urges, “just stop pacing for a second, and take a breath…”</p><p>“No,” Glimmer snaps.  “We’re not going to just wait around.  This machine is broken?  Fine.  We’re going to get help.”  Pausing for a moment, she turns to George and Lance.  “Sirs, I apologize for my outburst, and the unpleasantness of the last hour or so.  Do you think you can make it back to your home safely from here?”</p><p>“Ah… y-yes,” Lance nods.  “It’s only a few hours hike, and the Whispering Woods are much safer now that the war is over.”</p><p>“Thank you,” she says, sweetly, bowing her head.  “Your assistance to the nation of Bright Moon is always greatly appreciated.  Please collect your things and head back to your home; my friends and I have important business to attend to.”</p><p>At that, Glimmer turns away sharply, grabbing both Catra and Adora’s wrists.  “We’re going… now.  Bow, come along.”</p><p>“Would someone <em>please </em>explain what’s happening?” Catra whines, as Bow sheepishly sets a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder.</p><p>Glimmer takes another deep breath, forcing herself to remain calm.  “My mother is alive, somehow trapped within the portal that she once helped close, to save Etheria.  This portal machine has been damaged, so we’re going to get help on opening a new one.”</p><p>“Wait, you’re not going to--”  Before Catra could finish, the quartet disappeared in a shower of sparkles.</p><p>George and Lance stood in place for a moment, not entirely sure what to make of the situation, before the former finally shrugged.  “Well,” he laughed, “at least things are never boring with those kids around.”</p><hr/><p>“--teleport us somewhURK” Catra’s sentence is cut off by a sudden, choked-off gag reflex.  “Gnnnn… hhh… please warn me before you do that, Sparkles…”</p><p>Adora turns to support the feline.  “It takes some getting used to.  Where are we?”  she asks, looking up to see the tall, elegant spires above them.</p><p>“Mystacor?” Bow asks, gazing up at the small islands of stone, floating in the clouds above.  “You think the mages can help with the portal?”</p><p>“I think it’s a place to start,” Glimmer coldly explains, quickly walking away.  “At least I’m doing <em>something</em>.”</p><p>“Glimmer, wait!” Bow calls out.  “Adora and Catra, they’re…”</p><p>“Go,” Adora interrupts.  “She needs you more than anyone right now.”</p><p>“I think I need to sit down,” Catra wheezes.</p><hr/><p>“Glimmer, wait!”  Bow calls out, running up to her side.  “I know you’re feeling… well, a lot right now.”</p><p>“You think?”</p><p>“Okay, yeah, that wasn’t the best way to say it, but I just don’t want you rushing into anything before you can really wrap your head around it.  I just want to talk a bit before...”  Bow’s voice trails off, though, as his companion’s demeanor suddenly shifts.</p><p>Glimmer stopped dead in her tracks, fists clenched, eyes downwards.  “Everyone keeps telling me that I’m supposed to be acting like a queen,” she hisses.  “So that’s what I’m doing.  I’m making a call here, Bow.  You can follow me, or go back to Adora.  I’m not going to be mad if you do.”  She finally looks up, tears welling in her eyes.  “But I really hope you’ll be beside me.”</p><p>Bow quickly draws Glimmer into a soft embrace.  “I’ll always be by your side,” he whispers, “any time you’ll have me.”</p><p>“Queen Glimmer?” a familiar voice rings out.  Castaspella walks calmly towards her niece, a warm smile on her face.  “I wasn’t expecting you, or I would have sent a reception party.  What brings you to…” finally close enough to see the girl’s tears, her demeanor suddenly shifts.  “Glimmer, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I need to ask you for a favor.  You… and dad.”</p><p>“Anything, dear.  What can we help you with?”</p><p>Glimmer pauses, then squeaks, “I… think you had better sit down.”</p><hr/><p>“Well, clearly we need to get right on this,” Micah exclaims, standing from the high council  conference table.  “I’ll call a full session right away, and we can start pooling resources.”</p><p>“Micah,” Castaspella choked, rubbing the bridge of her nose, “come and sit.  It’s not as clear as it sounds.”</p><p>“But it’s Angella,” Glimmer retorts.  “My mother.  Your wife,” she adds, turning to her father.  “We can’t just sit here and do nothing!”</p><p>“It’s far more complicated than that,” Castaspella responds, as her brother returns to her side.  “Of course this is something we need to look into, but we need to weigh the risks alongside the rewards.”</p><p>“But this isn’t research!” Glimmer whimpers.  “This is a rescue mission!”</p><p>“We don’t know what it is,” Bow offers, “but if there’s even a chance that Queen Angella is still alive…”</p><p>“We need to take that chance,” Micah finishes.  “I’ll go on the mission myself, we won’t risk any other mages.”</p><p>“Oh, we certainly won’t,” Castaspella snaps.  “But it’s more than that.  You’re talking about mounting an exploratory rescue mission into an impossibly unknown realm, that could pose grave danger to anyone who dares go in, on the offhand hope that someone might still be trapped within, well over a year after being lost in the first place.  Not to mention the risks of holding a portal open for such an extended duration - an event which, when attempted once before, nearly destroyed the entirety of Etheria and the sub-dimension it inhabited.”</p><p>Glimmer’s eyes darted between her aunt and her father.  “What are you saying?” she chokes, her voice breaking under the weight of her emotions.</p><p>Micah reaches out his hand, covering his daughter’s own.  “We need to decide how to minimize the dangers, Glimmer.  How to handle the risks.  Look, we’ll gather the whole council, discuss it.  I’ll make sure that you get to address them personally.”</p><p>“M-me?!” Glimmer stammers.  “But… you’re <em>on</em> the council.  You used to be King of Bright Moon!  Why does it have to be... me...”</p><p>Micah sighs.  “We’ll talk about it tonight, I promise.  For now… why don’t you and your friends go rest.”</p><p>Glimmer stands, her face empty of emotion.  “Come on,” Bow whispers, hooking his arm inside hers.  “Let’s go fill the others in.”  Slowly, they walk from the council chambers, leaving the siblings behind.</p><p>Castaspella huffs.  “We can’t allow it to happen.  The risks…”</p><p>“I know the risks,” Micah replies.  “But I’m not King anymore.  And if there’s one thing I know… Glimmer doesn’t usually take no for an answer.”</p><hr/><p>“That bad, huh?” Adora frowns, after hearing Bow’s story.</p><p>“They’re not going to help us,” Glimmer cries quietly, her face buried in Bow’s arm.  “They say they want to debate it, but Aunt Casta will never allow it.  And Dad… he didn’t even…”</p><p>“He tried, Glimmer,” Bow consoles her.  “But it’s not just us we have to think about.”</p><p>“Sure it is,” Catra quips, drawing a fierce glare from both Bow and Adora.  “What?  It’s politics.  They’re thinking about the whole country - the whole planet.  It’s what a ruler has to do.  But not us.”</p><p>As Glimmer looks up, Catra continues, “How much did we have to suffer in the war?  How much did we sacrifice?  When do we finally get to be a little selfish?”</p><p>“Glimmer has to think about her people too,” Adora adds.  “We do have that responsibility.”</p><p>“It’s not fair to put this decision only on her,” Bow adds.  “If we’re going to do this, we need help - outside the portal, and in.”</p><p>“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Glimmer sniffles, rubbing her nose.  “Do you have any idea how hard this is?  It’s like losing her all over again,” she explains, looking up at Adora.  “And now I have to pretend like I know what I’m doing, act like a real queen, and make the right decision for the whole world.”  She leans back against Bow.  “It’s not fair.”</p><p>“It never is,” Adora responds, her voice surprisingly soft.  “Being in charge means you have to make the hardest choices.”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation,” Bow adds, “it would probably take months to get a portal up and working anyway.  Neither Bright Moon or Mystacor has that tech, and the Crystal Castle was a fluke to begin with.”</p><p>“And the only other place with portal tech,” Catra idly comments, “is the Fright Zone, anyway.”</p><p>Glimmer stiffens.  “The Fright Zone… we can use that tech.”  She sighs, then straightens herself, and addresses her friends.</p><p>“I need to ask you all something, then.  I’m supposed to be queen, making decisions for all of Bright Moon.  And maybe, yeah, that means I have to make the hard decisions all on my own, and I’m trying, but… I really want to know what you all think.  Please… what should I do?”</p><p>Bow pats her hand.  “You know that I’ll be with you, one hundred percent, for whatever you choose, but… I think we need to at least try.”</p><p>Adora nods.  “I want to fix this as bad as you do.  I say we do it, whatever it takes.”</p><p>Everyone’s gaze turns to Catra, who stares back blankly for a moment.  “What?  My opinion?”  She ponders for a moment.  “I think it’s stupid to even try to open a portal.  I think it’s crazy to attempt a rescue like this.  I think it’ll never work in a million years.”  Catching Glimmers eyes, she smiles.  “So why the heck not?”</p><p>“You guys,” Glimmer whimpers, pulling all three into a group hug.  “You really are the Best Friends Squad.”</p><p>Adora smiles, as Bow quips, “So… next stop, Fright Zone?”</p><p>Catra  stiffens.  “Wait, you’re not going to teleport us aga--”</p><hr/><p>“--in, are yuuuuurgh…” Catra coughs, doubling over as the quartet appears near the main tower of her former home.  “What did I say about a warning?  Ooooh, I think I’m gonna puke…”</p><p>“This place looks… different,” Bow mumbles, staring up at the dark, crumbling machinery, covered and pierced with thick vegetation.  “And yet, still somehow, the same…”</p><p>As the four friends orient themselves after a long-range teleportation, they quickly find themselves surrounded by a dozen people, all wearing the distinctive gray and red armor of The Horde.  “I thought the fighting was over,” Adora whispers, still holding up a wheezing Catra.  “But the Horde is still up and running?”</p><p>“Last I heard, Hordak and the clones were all with Entrapta at Dryl,” Glimmer responds, instinctively turning her back towards her friends.  “Making tiny food or something.”</p><p>“So are we running, fighting, or trying to talk our way out of this?” Bow asks, turning to face Catra.  “You know this place best.  What’s our move, Catra?”</p><p>“Wait, Catra?”  The lead soldier  steps forward, removing his helmet.  “It really is you, isn’t it?  The hair threw me off…”</p><p>Catra’s head whips upwards at the voice, but it’s Adora who speaks first.  “Wait, Kyle?  <em>You're</em> Force Captain?”</p><p>“Oh.  Uh.  Yeah,” Kyle laughs, brushing his hair out of his eyes.  “It’s… kind of a long story, but…”</p><p>“Wait, why is the Horde still here?”  Catra blurts, pushing away from Adora.  “Shadow Weaver is gone.  Hordak is gone.  Who’s even running this place?”</p><p>Kyle freezes for a moment, before stammering, “Uh… the Princess?”</p><hr/><p>“OH MY GOSH, it is so good to see you again!”  Scorpia rushes forward as the four enter her new throne room, a jarring mishmash of abandoned Horde tech and unchecked plant growth.  Scooping Catra up in her arms, she hugs the feline tightly.  “Ooooo, I missed you so much!  Things have been so crazy around here, though, I haven’t had a chance to get out and visit as much as I’d have liked!”</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Catra groans, patting Scorpia on the back with the one hand she has free.  “Kyle mentioned that you re-organized the Horde into this… cleanup crew?”</p><p>“Yeah!”  Scorpia laughs, gesturing at nothing in particular.  “All the soldiers were still here, with their gear, in the barracks, and I mean, technically, I am Princess and ruler of this realm, so I figured, why not basically keep the same system in place, but… you know… make it less... bad!”  She smiles at Kyle, dismissing him with a nod.  “Everyone working together!  Everyone making the best of new opportunities!”</p><p>“Even Kyle looks happy,” Catra idly comments.</p><p>Scorpia beams.  “I know everyone treated him like a joke in the old days, but he’s actually a really smart kid.  The perfect guy to help lead this new Horde into the future!"  She frowns, gazing off into the distance.  "Need a better name, though…”</p><p>“That’s… great, Scorpia,” Glimmer offers, “but we didn’t just come to chat.  We… we need your help.”</p><p>“Oh,” Scorpia gasps.  “Oh... wow.  My help?  You mean, like… me personally?  Or is this actually a political visit?  Oh my gosh, it’s my first official international collaboration!”  Clearing her throat, she forces her demeanor into one befitting royalty.  “Queen Glimmer, I would be honored to provide the efforts of The Fright Zone in assisting Bright Moon, in whatever trial they face.”  Breaking a smile, she adds, “How was that?”</p><p>Bow smiles awkwardly.  “That was… great, Scorpia, but the help we need is a little bit more… complicated.”</p><p>Glimmer clasps her hands.  “Personal.”</p><p>Catra nods.  “Dangerous.”</p><p>Scorpia grins.  “I’m SO in.”</p><p>Adora turns to face Scorpia.  “You might want to hear us out, first.”</p><hr/><p>Scorpia scratches her chin.  “Y-yeah,” she nods, “let me see if I got this straight.  You need the old portal machine that exploded, to risk your own lives to save Queen Angella, who might somehow be alive inside a deadly energy vortex, which almost destroyed Etheria…?”</p><p>Adora winces.  “I know it sounds bad, but,”</p><p>“Of course I want to help,” Scorpia laughs.  “But I don’t know if you’ll find what you need.  The old Portal tech was pretty much ruined anyway, so we just boarded up the old lab.  And besides, you’re not going to find anyone here who knows how to repair it.  You really need to get in contact with--”</p><p>“Entrapta and Hordak,” Glimmer nods.  “Right.  Ok, everyone, next stop, Dryl…”</p><p>“<em>Hold it</em>,” Catra snaps.  “First, no more teleporting today!  My stomach can’t take it.  Second, the tech we need is here, not in Dryl.  Let’s just call them, and ask them to fix it.”</p><p>“Catra’s right,” Bow says.  “We should start clearing the room instead, for when they get here.”</p><p>“Oh, my guys can take care of that,” Scorpia chuckles, waving a claw dismissively.  “But maybe you can help me out with something else while you’re waiting!  HEY KYLE, GET IN HERE!” she suddenly screams, sending her friends scurrying away from the table.  “Heh!  Sorry, still working on the intercom.”</p><hr/><p>Adora frowns at the map sprawled out on the table.  “When did she go missing?”</p><p>Kyle explains, “She was supposed to check in six days ago; then meet a supply caravan two days after that.  Scout parties haven’t found any trace of her, but that’s not surprising - Huntara doesn’t leave much of a trail.”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Bow wonders aloud.  “Huntara usually keeps to the Crimson Wastes.  Why was she out here?”</p><p>“Because I asked her for help,” Scorpia shrugs.  “I’m trying to reach out to the beast tribes that used to populate the Fright Zone.  A lot of them fled to the Wastes when the Horde moved in; I want them to all know that it’s safe to return, if they’d like.  Huntara knows the lands out there, so she was the perfect one to spread the message.”</p><p>Catra frowns.  “So where should she be?  It’s not like we can just comb the entire desert.”</p><p>Kyle points to the map.  “After our last contact, she was heading from this small town, toward that mountain range.  We expected to rendezvous with her at our camp outside of Valley of the Lost, but we never made contact.”</p><p>Glimmer ponders.  “I think I can teleport us out there…”</p><p>“Oh no,” Catra snarls, with a sly grin.  “No more sparkles today.  We do this the old fashioned way.  Scorpia… do you have any working skimmers?”</p><hr/><p>The midday sun rains down on the four friends, as they speed across the brushlands towards the Crimson Waste.  Manning a large troop transport skimmer, Catra races low and fast, clipping the dry, overgrown grasses at the tips and raining a shower of pollen upon its passengers.</p><p>"Are we getting close yet?”  Glimmer shouts over the wind, shielding her eyes.  “These skiffs aren’t exactly the most comfortable…”</p><p>“According to the map,” Bow yells back, “We’re only about half an hour from the mountain ridge, with no obvious place to shelter from the sun until then.  Best to just power through.”</p><p>“And put on those cloaks,” Catra yells, one hand on the rudder, while the other holds a thick mask from her face.  “They’re hot, but they keep the dust out of your lungs.”</p><p>“But they’re hot,” Adora grumbles under her breath, slapping at another tiny bug latched to her neck.</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Catra grunted, lifting the mask back over her nose.  In the heavy robe, she looked more like a grizzzled old desert nomad, than the lithe girl Adora had come to love.</p><p>“OW,” Glimmer yelped, brushing more of the insects off her arms.  “You took us this way on purpose!”</p><p>“Fastest route,” Catra snapped,  “And I told you about the cloaks before we left.”</p><p>“Maybe we should set down for a few,” Adora suggests, moving towards the rudder.  “Just to catch our bearings and freshen up.”  Swatting more of the gnats from her face, she adds, “And figure out some kind of bug repellent.”</p><p>“You just want to drive,” Catra purrs, her eyes glinting in mischief.  “Tough.  This is my boat, my rules, this time.”</p><p>“At least get some altitude,” Adora grunts, reaching for the rudder.  “Get us away from these… bugs.”</p><p>“I said, hands off!”  Catra yanks the skiff sideways, sending all three other passengers scrambling to keep their balance.</p><p>“Two hands on the wheel, please!” Bow yelps, steadying Glimmer, as Adora and Catra wrestle over the controls.</p><p>“Come on, let me drive!” Adora yells, tugging on Catra’s arms.</p><p>“You’re just going to crash us again,” Catra snarls.</p><p>“Wait,” Glimmer squeaks.  “Again?”</p><p>Adora rolls her eyes.  “Long story.”</p><p>“Let GO,” Catra snarls, tugging on the rudder again, when suddenly, the entire ship lurches to the side, pitching halfway over.</p><p>As all four occupants cry out in shock, the skiff dips low on one side, grinding into the ground.  Skidding to a sudden stop, the four all tumble into the grasses below, rolling and sliding to a stop some fifty feet away.</p><p>“I told you that you’d just crash us again,” Catra snaps, tugging at her hood.</p><p>Adora scoffed.  “Me?  Who was the one who just plowed us into the ground?”</p><p>“I didn’t do that!  We hit something!”</p><p>Bow sits up, rubbing his head.  “Catra’s right… look back there.  There’s a wire across the way; I think it clipped the rudder and pulled us over.”  Sure enough, a thin line twinkles in the field, barely visible at this distance.</p><p>“But why is there a tripline out here?”  Glimmer groans, climbing to her feet.  “The war with the Horde never got out this far; there’s nothing to fight over.”</p><p>“Let’s deal with the most pressing problem first,” Adora suggests, moving to the skiff.  “Can we get this thing upright, and flying again?”</p><p>“Adora,” Bow whimpers, “I don’t think that’s the most pressing problem anymore.”</p><p>They all turn to face where Bow is pointing, as a dozen hooded figures rise from the brush, carrying spears and bows, all pointed at the four travellers.  One lets out a deep growl as he approaches.  “You came to the wrong place,” he hisses, “trespassers.  You have trod upon our sacred grounds”  He pulls back his hood, adding, “You’ll answer to the council for your crimes.”</p><p>Glimmer gasps at his appearance, as Bow tries to hide his shock.  “Catra, look,” Adora whispers, staring at the huntsman’s fur-covered face, pointed ears, and feline shape.  “They’re… like you.”</p><p>“They’re magicats.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>